Hold Me
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Arthur Kirkland organized a masked ball and he just can't forget a beautiful pair of blue eyes. But it turns out that he knows the blue-eyed stranger. Warnings: mild-yaoi, fluff, human names used


Hold me

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners

Arthur Kirkland paced around in the not-too-big-not –too-small bedroom. He organized a masked ball a few days ago and as much as he wanted, he couldn't forget a specific pair of clear blue eyes. The mysterious man wore classic and defiantly very expensive clothes; they were coloured light blue, white and silver. His mask was also done in those colours. Arthur himself wore black, green and gold coloured clothes and mask.

The day of the ball, Arthur really didn't want to organize it, even when his mother arranged almost everything. This ball would be another night of random people acted like they were best friends. So there he stood, the ball began and a lot of people were already in. His brothers were enjoying themselves as much as they could. They were very sneaky so no doubt they would do something that would anger their mother.

Not much later, Arthur could hear a woman scream, Arthur knew he couldn't laugh but he still grinned a little bit. Allistor, the oldest brother, was punished and had to dance with his **very** clingy fiancé.

Only a few moments after that, Peter came running to him. "Jerk Arthur, jerk Arthur! The others are ignoring me and telling me I'm too young to stay here at the ball." Arthur really didn't want to deal with his little cousin now. "Peter, why don't you go to your room, play some games or something and I promise I'll read some fairy tales tomorrow. Is that a good deal?" "As many stories as I want?" Peter asked and Arthur inwardly grinned he knew Peter couldn't resist a good story told by him. "Yes Peter, as many as you want as long as you go upstairs now." And Peter was gone, that was one nuisance less to worry about. As much as he loved his little cousin, he was annoying, sometimes.

Arthur continued watching people dance, the changing of melody when another song started. First it was fast then again slow. There almost seemed no ending, all those different songs. A few times he saw his brother dance with Miss Cassandra, his fiancée, and every time Arthur smirked when he saw Allistor's annoyed and almost-pained face.

"There is no reason why you should laugh at love." Arthur jumped up and looked beside him. A tall blond man stood there, from his think accent Arthur guessed he was French. "I wouldn't call that love, it is plain ridiculous." Arthur retorted annoyed, he was again disturbed from his alone time. "Mon cher, don't you think that's a bit rude, I known Miss Cassandra for a long time now, she might look a bit strange but I know… well your brother, I guess, will eventually love her."

Arthur gritted his teeth, _who the hell did this man think he was_. "What else do you know about my brothers, mister…?" Arthur asked quickly. The man totally ignored the question and said instead "I know love and I can see those things." Arthur snorted. "_Oh really_? You don't expect me to believe that, don't you?" Arthur sarcastically said.

"Oh you want me to prove it, fine you see that man over here…?" He started as he pointed to a young man standing a few metres away from them. Arthur nodded. "Well he's going to ask that woman over there out for a dance." He continued and pointed to a lovely lady in a red dress. Not after a minute they saw the man to up to the woman and ask her to dance.

Arthur's jaw dropped, _how the hell did he know_? "T-that doesn't prove anything. You could have been friends with that person and he maybe he told you he fancied that lady." He nodded as he understood Arthur's logic. "So you still don't believe me … then maybe we should try it with you?"

Arthur blushed red; he didn't want the Frenchman's eyes on him more than necessary. And the look he gave defiantly didn't help the heat on his cheeks disappear. "Now you are flustered because I'm looking at you. Could it be that you're socially awkward?" The man asked. Arthur didn't answer him; he only gave the Frenchman a dirty look. _Why could he see right through him_? "You know I'm right and you curse yourself because your face is like an open-book, well to me it is." He laughed as Arthur grew more and more frustrated with himself **and** the Frenchman.

"Are you satisfied with this explanation or reading people's expressions, mister Kirkland?" He asked mocking as Arthur, without trying to further humiliate himself more than he already did, nodded.

"Would you allow me to be your first dance-partner tonight, Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur was caught off guard. _How long had that Frenchman been looking at him_? "W-what? I don-"Arthur's sentence was cut off in the middle as he was pulled on the dance floor by the man. "Wait, what are you doing?" The man's finger rested on Arthur's lips when he told him to quiet down, because a new song was about to start.

It started with a slow piano melody and a while later also a man's voice. The man started to lead, something a British Englishman like Arthur didn't like. He still followed The Frenchman's steps. They swayed in time together with the music.

They continued dancing like that; suddenly the song had a more passionate and faster part in it. Arthur didn't expect that, so he was swept off his feet. The man went, for his liking, way too fast, but he was able, just barely, to keep up with him. They danced around the entire ballroom and Arthur felt eyes on his back, probably his mother and brothers.

He felt his chin being pushed up. "'Wha-?" "When dancing with someone its normality to look them in the eyes." The man explained. The rest of the dance their eyes very locked on each other, Azure on emerald. When the ending came near, the song calmed down and so did they, but not before the man made one very, too close move towards Arthur and whispered. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Arthur."

Then the man was gone, the song already ended some minutes ago. Arthur stood frozen and all alone in the middle of the dance-floor.

He was in deep, he got close to the Frenchman and there was no way back anymore. He was completely smitten, in love, call it whatever you want. He really felt like an idiot, he didn't even know the man's name. If his brothers would find out, oh that would be just mortifying for him. He was even flustered when his brothers had to carry him away from the dance floor.

What was he going to do; he didn't know that man's name. He obviously couldn't search the entire country of France. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. A maid, Laura, came in. She held a letter for Arthur; it was from Francis Bonnefoy, the name sounded familiar to Arthur but he couldn't really place a face on it.

Arthur waited till she excused herself and walked back out to open the letter. His name was neatly written on the envelope. He opened it and started reading it.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland_

_Bonjour, I don't know if you remember me as well as I remember you. I remember the first time I met you. You were a little brat, always running away from home when your brothers bullied you. One day you met me, me and my family went on a vacation, my father had to work, somewhere in England. We were planning on staying for three months._

_I went out in the woods, I made sure my clothes and hair were intact and then I saw you, curled up in a little ball close to a big rock. You looked like you were sleeping, but as I came closer I saw your body shake and I heard your sobs. Seeing you there laying so vulnerable, it broke my heart._

_However, I comforted you and every time you were sad you came to that spot, hoping I would be there, to hold you close. We argued quite a bit, but we always made up. A few months later, I knew I had to go back to France with my family. I was sad and didn't want to see your disappointed face. But I realized that I had to tell you._

_I didn't expect you to, after I told you, to hug me close. You, the adorable child you were then, asked me two small words that had my head spinning. I never knew you could be so cute when you said something so simple. "Hold me?" Those were your exact word._

_I took you home after that and surprisingly the brothers you disliked so much were actually quite pleasant. Well your brothers were laughing a bit at you because you were clinging to me. But I didn't really mind. Your older brother and I sometimes went to a conference together, and after that to a local pub, Oh the fun we had!_

_A few weeks ago I got an invitation to go to a masked ball you(r mother?) organized. Of course I agreed, I mean I'm the best charmer in France. When I arrived there met your brother at the entrance, he asked me if I wanted to see you. He smirked and told me you changed a lot. So I wanted to see for myself. I wondered if you still knew who I was._

_I was planning to talk to you, when a small boy, probably age eleven/twelve, came up to you. First I wondered 'What is that boy doing next to Arthur?' when you said to Peter that you would read him a story I figured out that you're family. Now I wanted to know how good you tell stories because Peter's face lighted up when you mentioned them._

_When you were finally alone again, I thought 'this is my chance.' I saw you laughing at your brother; I knew he truly loved Cassandra so I thought you were very rude. And I told you the exact thing. Then I knew that what your brother said about you was right, you really changed._

_But still I figured out that maybe you had some feelings for me, so why shouldn't I try it. I mean, I didn't have anything to loose. … And I was right, from the moment a blush adorned your masked face I knew. However I also knew that you didn't notice it was me, Francis Bonnefoy, the boy who comforted you when you were lonely and who you argued with. _

_I planned to make you fall for me. So I asked you, the gentlemanly way, to dance with me. You probably were going to refuse; I didn't want that to happen so I dragged you over. It felt so good, so natural to dance with you. However when you danced, you always looked down. I didn't like that, so I pulled your chin up to look in your beautiful eyes. Even though that dance was wonderful, I had to go. I'm sorry for letting you stand there like a complete fool._

_I'm probably coming to see you and your family in a few days._

_Au revoir_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

Arthur was fuming, he fell for Francis Bonnefoy. He felt tricked by his brother, Allistor knew that was Francis. Why didn't he say so? Arthur felt his face heat up. How many people actually knew Arthur danced with Francis?

When he was called to eat dinner with his family, he almost didn't dare. Would anyone except Francis know about his feelings for the Frenchman? He avoided looking into his brother's eyes because his eyes were his weakness.

A few days later Arthur was nervous, so **very** nervous. Francis was going to arrive later in the afternoon. He didn't sleep well that night and his brothers made advantage of that when they caught him of guard.

When his brothers were happy or eager, they were also the most mischievous. The number of times they pranked Arthur that day was countless. Arthur waited outside the mansion and saw Francis carriage driving on the road to their house. He shuddered since it was mid-autumn but unexpectedly it didn't rain.

The carriage came closer and Arthur grew anxious to meet Francis, now that he knew Francis was Francis. SPLASH, cold water streamed down his body as Francis stepped out of his carriage. Arthur heard laughing and giggles above him. He looked up and saw the heads of his brothers and Peter.

A few moments Arthur was chasing his brothers all around the mansion. Until his mother yelled at them for making such a scene when there was a guest. Arthur forgot Francis was there and asked his mother if he could change out of his wet clothes.

When he came back down he saw everyone sitting on the couches in the salon. The first thing Francis asked him was "Have you finally cooled down, Arthur?" Arthur glared at him, '_Did he really just say that?_' Arthur just got drenched with **ice cold **water and he asked if Arthur **cooled** down.

He didn't answer Francis so Francis started a superficial conversation with his mother. Arthur's brothers were whispering to each other and Arthur suspected that they were planning something behind his back. Arthur really hated being the youngest.

And not much later they all excused themselves and they went to do something else than listening to a useless conversation. Francis and his mother stopped talking when they heard a loud bang. "Oh bloody hell!" Arthur yelled '_what did they do this time?_' His mother hissed "Arthur language, please." Arthur was the first one to climb upstairs and he came face-to-face with the grinning faces of his brothers.

"Oh no, what did you do." Arthur knew those looks and he knew that they just did something else to embarrass him. Arthur stepped further into the hallway and he opened some rooms. "Guys, why did you **destroy** those rooms?!" Arthur's booming voice echoed through the hallway. Then something clicked in Arthur's mind. "Oh no! No bloody WAY!" Arthur yelled when his brothers were defiantly laughing at his misery.

In the end Francis had to sleep with Arthur in his king-size bed that, in Arthur's opinion, looked a lot smaller now. Arthur knew that something like this would happen, his brothers were probably be laughing at his predicament now.

Arthur lay down on one side of the bed and closed his eyes. "Come on Arthur, it's not **that** bad." Francis argued as Arthur snorted. "Yes it is, it's… very uncomfortable." Arthur lightly blushed when he said that. "And why is that, if I may ask?" Arthur turned over to glare at Francis, his eyes saying '_Why do you think, fool?_'

"Is it maybe because you're scared that I do this…" Francis stated as he climbed on top of Arthur. "You're not scared of me taking advantage of you…" Francis continued, he pinned Arthur's hands above his head and leaned closer to Arthur's pink lips. "You're just scared that you'll show that you enjoy it." Francis said and leaned forward so his lips covered Arthur's. Francis felt the heat radiating of Arthur's cheeks and grinned against Arthur's mouth.

The next morning Arthur woke up, Francis looked down at him. Their legs were tangled in a weird way and Arthur slowly realized they were both **almost** naked. Arthur remembered last night and blushed. A while later they decided to get up and get dressed.

Arthur realized he loved Francis and wouldn't want him any other way. Francis could be very sweet sometimes. He didn't laugh at him yesterday, something he really appreciated. And Francis kissed his cheek the moment Arthur waked up. Which was also really sweet.

When they stood in front of the dining room door Francis gave Arthur a quick, chaste kiss and then opened the door so Arthur would blush in front of his family. The worst thing was that, when Arthur's mother asked Francis if he slept well last night. Francis answered with. "I enjoyed myself **very** much last night and I think Arthur did too."

Allistor spat out the juice he was drinking, his other brothers just looked at Arthur with either a shocked look or they were grinning. Arthur's mother had no idea what was going on and Arthur choked in his sandwich and blushed deep red. He cursed Francis because sometimes he could be a total pain in the ass, figuratively **and** literary.

END

AN: Alright this one-shot is DONE! This is the longest one-shot I did since I started writing fanfiction. I'm glad it turned out this way, this whole story is improvised, I had no clue how to end it so I kept writing. This story is based on the song hold me by Farid Mammadov. He ended up second in the Eurovision song contest 2013.

I actually wanted to post this story yesterday; however me and my dad went to Antwerp Expo and bought some books. Then we (me and my family) went out for dinner in a restaurant in the neighborhood for my uncle's birthday. (my uncle's boyfriend has a really funny laugh!) And today it's a garage sale in our town, busy, busy, busy.

I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review if you have the time!


End file.
